


Satisified

by DarkLady417



Series: Voltron Self Ship Songfics [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, F/M, Jen doesn't, like she doesn't in most of my stories lol, this sad, well Ana gets her happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: She did what she had to, to keep her sister happy.





	Satisified

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!: I don't own VLD or 'Satisfied"  
> Ana belongs to LadyLuna!  
> I love this song and I love angst. It fits! Also this filled 12 pages on Google Docs

_ “Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!”  _ Matt cheered “ _ Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor; Jennifer Ashington!” _

__ Jen walked forward, smiling and taking the mic.

 

_ “A toast to the groom!”  _

__

__ She gestured to a sheepish Lance.

 

_ “To the groom! _

_ To the groom! _

_ To the groom!”  _ people cheered

 

_ “To the bride!” _ __  
  


__ She gestured to Ana, who was blushing

 

_ “To the bride! _

_ To the bride! _

_ To the bride!”  _ people cheered again

 

_ “From your sister” _

 

__ Jen threw her arms to the side, in a way to gesture to herself.

 

_ “Jennifer! _

_ Jennifer! _ _  
_ _ Jennifer!”  _

 

_ “Who is always by your side” _

 

__ She smiled softly and went and hugged Ana from behind who giggle and grabbed her hand.

 

_ “By your side _

_ By your side” _

 

_ “To your union” _

 

__ She raised her glass that she grabbed from her table.

_ “To the union! _

_ To the revolution!” _

 

_ “And the hope that you provide”  _

 

__ She rested her hand on Lance’s shoulder, who smiled at her.

 

_ “You provide! _

_ You provide!” _

 

_ “May you always…” _

 

__ She smiled gently

_  
_ _ “Always” _

 

_ “Be satisfied” _

 

__ She hugged them both then pulled back. She looked around, but she caught sight of a familiar figure in the crowd. His dark gray eyes meeting her blue ones.

 

_ Rewind _

_ Rewind, rewind _

 

__ Memories flooded back, remembering him clearly.

 

_ Helpless, sky's, sky's _

_ Drownin' in 'em _

_ Drownin', rewind _

 

__ Her breath hitched in her throat.

 

_ I remember that night, I just might (rewind) _

_ I remember that night, I just might (rewind) _

_ I remember that night, I remember that _

 

__ She remembered that night so clearly, it was the best night of her life

 

_ I remember that night, I just might _

_ Regret that night for the rest of my days _

 

__ **_She and the other girls entered the ballroom, being so excited._ **

 

_ I remember those soldier boys _

_ Tripping over themselves to win our praise _

 

__ **_Jen laughed, watching them walk nervously. They were so hopeless but cute._ **

 

_ I remember that dreamlike candlelight _

_ Like a dream that you can't quite place _

 

__ **_She walked around the ballroom, seeing where she should go first. Perhaps she should dance?_ **

 

_ But Shiro, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face _

 

__ **_She bumped into a man._ **

**** **_“Oh! I am so sorry!” Jen stuttered out_ **

**** **_She heard a soft, warm laugh and she looked up and blushed seeing his face._ **

 

_ I have never been the same _

_ Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame _

__

__ **_His dark gray eyes were the first thing she noticed. He gave her the warmest smile and helped her stand straight. He looked completely stunning in his suit._ **

 

_ And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name _

 

__ **_“Hey, don’t worry about it. But what’s a beautiful girl like you doing by herself?”_ **

**** **_She was completely speechless and swallowed hard “A-ah I came with my sisters”_ **

**** **_He gave her the softest smile._ **

 

_ Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame _ __

_ This is not a game… _

 

__ **_Her face was red as he asked her to dance with him and the two slowly danced._ **

 

**_“You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied”_ **

 

**** **_He said honestly as he twirled her._ **

 

**_“I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself”_ **

****

**** **_She said nervously_ **

 

**_“You're like me. I'm never satisfied”_ **

 

**** **_He reassured her as he dipped her._ **

 

**_“Is that right?”_ **

 

**** **_She smiled softly as she asked_ **

 

**_“I've never been satisfied”_ **

 

**** **_He said with a honest laugh as she smiled softly. They had a few moments of quiet before she spoke again._ **

 

**_“My name is Jennifer Ashington”_ **

**_“Takashi Shirogane”_ **

**_“Where's your fam'ly from?”_ **

 

**** **_He froze at her comment._ **

 

**_“Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done but Just you wait, just you wait…”_ **

****

**** **_He said nervously but immediately changed the subject and continued to dance with her._ **

 

_ So so so... so this is what it feels like to match wits _

_ With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch? _

 

__ **_They continued to dance and got to know each other more. She fell so much more in love with him at every moment._ **

 

_ It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light _

_ It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right? _

__ **_She never felt so happy before. She felt so free and happy._ **

 

_ The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes _

_ Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's _

 

__ **_They danced to so many different songs, not wanting to part just yet._ **

 

_ A dream and it's a bit of a dance _

_ A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance _

 

__ **_He was an excellent dancer, twirling her and dipping her perfectly._ **

 

_ He's a bit of a flirt, but I'mma give it a chance _

 

__ **_Jen smiled, just so happy with her life. She told him that she’d like to get to know him more, that if he would want to write to her after that night._ **

 

_ I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer? _

_ His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance? _

_ He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants _

 

__ **_He gave her the most beautiful smile and nodded, saying that he’d really love to get to know her more and that he can’t wait to start writing with her._ **

 

_ Handsome, boy, does he know it! _

_ Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it! _

_ I wanna take him far away from this place _

 

**** **_He kissed her hand before they separated. She couldn’t wait to tell Ana and Uriel! She walked to where she was pretty sure she saw Ana going._ **

 

_ Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is… _

 

**_Ana was staring at this guy, with brown hair and blue eyes. Jen’s stomach dropped._ **

 

_ Helpless… _

 

__ **_Ana’s eyes just kept on him, a pink blush across her face._ **

 

_ And I know she is… _

 

__ **_Jen could tell he was just like Shiro, completely broke._ **

 

_ Helpless… _

 

__ **_Ana wanted so badly to talk to him. She grabbed Jen._ **

**** **_“See that one? He’s mine” she whispered to her_ **

 

_ And her eyes are just… _

 

__ **_She never was like this for any other guy._ **

 

_ Helpless… _

 

__ **_Ana had the most bright smile, looking at him_ **

 

_ And I realize _

 

__ **_Jen pulled away from Ana and walked over to the man. She introduced herself and he returned the courtesy. His name was Lance McClain._ **

 

_ Three fundamental truths at the exact same time… _

  
  


**_“Where are you taking me?”_ **

 

**** **_Lance asked her, curious as she led him to Ana_ **

 

**_“I'm about to change your life”_ **

 

**** **_She smiled at him_ **

 

**_“Then by all means, lead the way”_ **

 

**** **_He answered, with a grin_ **

 

_ Number one! _

_ I'm a girl in a world in which _

_ My only job is to marry rich _

 

__ **_She knew what would have to happen. She couldn’t have Shiro. She had a responsibility as the oldest._ **

 

_ My father has no sons so I'm the one _

_ Who has to social climb for one _

_ So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in _

_ New York City is insidious _

 

__ **_She had to hold her tears back, her heart shattering as she knew she could never be with the one man she truly felt she could love._ **

 

_ And Shiro is penniless _

_ Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less _

 

__ **_She caught Shiro’s eye as she finally brought Lance and Ana together._ **

 

**_“Ana Ashington. It's a pleasure to meet you”_ **

 

**** **_Ana nervously introduced_ **

 

**_“Ashington?_ **

 

**** **_Lance asked looking at Jen curiously_ **

 

**_“My sister”_ **

 

**** **_She informed_ **

 

_ Number two! _

 

_ He's not after me 'cause I'm a Ashington sister _

_ That elevates his status, I'd _

__

__ **_She hoped that Shiro maybe did like her for her money. Just so it would make it easier to break off the fact they couldn’t be together when they started writing to each other._ **

 

_ Not have to be naïve to set that aside _

_ Maybe that is why I introduce Lance to Ana _

_ Now that's his bride _

 

__ **_She could only hope that Lance would love Ana for her, but the way the talked, she had a feeling she didn’t have to worry about that._ **

 

_ Nice going, Jen, he was right _

_ You will never be satisfied _

 

__ **_She looked at Shiro one last time before looking at Ana and Lance._ **

 

**_“Thank you for all your service”_ **

 

**_Ana kindly thanked_ ** ****

 

**_“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it”_ **

 

**** **_Lance said as he kissed her hand, making Ana’s face turn red_ **

 

**_“I'll leave you to it!”_ **

 

**** **_Jen chirped, covering her breaking heart, as she left._ **

 

_ Number three! _

 

_ I know my sister like I know my own mind _

_ You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind _

 

__ **_Tears filled her eyes as she left. Soon, Jen and Shiro would talk and write almost every day, she fell in love with him as he did for her. Ana would talk to Lance too, they seemed so happy too._ **

 

_ If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned _

_ He'd be mine _

 

__ **_Jen kept the fact she was in love to herself. She knew if Ana knew she was in love, she would break off with Lance so she could be with Shiro. She would marry Shiro and have the life she wanted._ **

 

_ She would say, "I'm fine." _

_ She'd be lying _

 

__ **_She knew that not being with Lance, would kill Ana. She would be miserable and she couldn’t do that. So when Shiro asked her to marry him, she had to say no and explained why. By the end, both were sobbing_ **

 

_ But when I fantasize at night _

_ It's Shiro's eyes _

 

__ **_He was always in her dreams. She was so in love with him. Being together in her dreams, was the only thing she allowed  herself to have._ **

 

_ As I romanticize what might _

_ Have been if I hadn't sized _

_ Him up so quickly _

 

__ **_It hurt even more when she found out Lance and Shiro were part of a group of friends. So she would see him at the wedding._ **

 

_ At least my dear Ana's his wife; _

 

__ **_She was happy to see Ana so happy. To see her so in love. But it hurt, to know that that was why she couldn’t be happy._ **

 

_ At least I keep his eyes in my life… _

 

__ **_Her gaze was still locked on his..._ ** until she had to stop to continue her toast and speech.

 

_ “To the groom!” _

 

__ She cheered with her eyes glassy, raising her glass towards Lance

 

_ “To the groom! _

_ To the groom! _

_ To the groom!” _

 

__ Everyone cheered again

 

_ “To the bride!” _

 

__ She said as she gestured to Ana

 

_ “To the bride! _

_ To the bride! _

_ To the bride!” _

 

_ “From your sister” _

 

__ She put her glass down temporarily to give Ana one more hug.

 

_ “Jennifer! _

_ Jennifer! _

_ Jennifer!” _

 

_ “Who is always by your side” _

 

__ She winked at them both, keeping her tears back

 

_ “By your side _

_ By your side” _

 

_ “To your union” _

 

__ She raised both of her arms to gesture to the married couple.

 

_ “To the union! _

_ To the revolution!” _

 

_ “And the hope that you provide” _

 

__ She locked eyes with Lance one more time and both smiled, though Jen’s was very forced

 

_ “You provide! _

_ You provide!” _

 

_ “May you always…” _

 

__ She forced her smile, only a few more lines, she thought.

 

_ “Always” _

 

_ “Be satisfied” _

 

__ She placed her arms down and slowly creeping outside.

 

_ “Be satisfied _

_ Be satisfied _

_ Be satisfied” _

 

_ “And I know” _

 

__ She leaned on the edge of the balcony, tears now forming. She wasn’t stopping them this time.

 

_ “Be satisfied _

_ Be satisfied _

_ Be satisfied _

_ Be satisfied” _

 

_ “She'll be happy as” _

 

__ She shut her eyes, her voice quivering

 

_ “Be satisfied _

_ Be satisfied” _

 

_ “His bride” _

 

__ She opened her eyes, her lip starting to quiver

 

_ “Be satisfied” _

 

_ “And I know” _

 

__ She hung her head as tears slid down her cheeks.

 

_ “Be satisfied _

_ Be satisfied _

_ Be satisfied _

_ Be satisfied” _

 

_ “He will never be satisfied _

_ I will never be satisfied” _

  
__ She collapsed to her knees, finally not holding back her sobs, from her shattered heart.


End file.
